dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Family trees
The main families in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Bardock & Son Goku's Family Tree *Bardock and his spouse gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot. *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Son Gohan. *Ox-King and his spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi. *Goku and Chi-Chi had Gohan and Goten. *Mr. Satan and his spouse had Videl. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan and Videl had Pan. *Pan had a daughter. *This daughter gave birth to Goku Jr. Vegeta's Family Tree *King Vegeta and his spouse gave birth to Vegeta and Tarble. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief had Bulma. *Vegeta married Bulma. *Tarble married Gure. *Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks and Bulla. *Bulla or Trunks had a daughter. *This daughter gave birth to Vegeta Jr. Arale Norimaki's Family Tree *Senbei Norimaki and Midori Norimaki had Turbo Norimaki. *Gadzilla 1 & 2 landed on Earth and were renamed Gatchans by Senbei. *Senbei created Arale Norimaki. *Dr. Mashirito created Obotchaman. *Arale married Obotchaman. *Arale and Obotchaman had a child. Akane Kimidori's Family Tree *Kon Kimidori and Murasaki Kimidori had Aoi Kimidori and Akane Kimidori. *Murasaki Kimidori and Mame Soramame are sisters. *Kurikinton Soramame and Mame Soramame had Taro Soramame and Peasuke Soramame *Tsuruten Tsun and Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun had Tsukutsun Tsun and Tsururin Tsun. *Tsukutsun Tsun married Akane Kimidori. *Tsururin Tsun married Taro Soramame. *Peasuke Soramame married Hiyoko. *Peasuke Soramame and Hiyoko had Poosuke.﻿ Cold's Family Tree *King Cold and his spouse had Cooler and Frieza. *Frieza had Kuriza. Dr. Gero/Android 20's Family Tree *Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 8. *Dr. Gero created Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 14. *Dr. Gero created Android 15. *Dr. Gero created Android 16. *Dr. Gero created Android 17. *Dr. Gero created Android 18. *Android 18 married Krillin. *18 and Krillin had Marron. *Dr. Gero created Android 19. *Dr. Gero created Cell. *Cell had 7 Cell Juniors. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu created Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 and they became Super 17. Bibidi's Family Tree *Bibidi had Babidi. *Bibidi created Majin Buu. *Babidi resurrected Buu. *Buu created Booby. *Buu and Booby had Baby Buu. Katas's Family Tree *Katas had the Nameless Namek. *The Nameless Namek split into King Piccolo and Kami. *King Piccolo had Drum, Tambourine, Cymbal, Piano and Piccolo Jr. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Nail. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Kami. Dr. Myuu's Family Tree *Dr. Myuu created Baby. *Baby fused with Vegeta. *Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero created Hell Fighter 17. *Hell Fighter 17 fused with Android 17 and they became Super 17. Shadow Dragon's Family Tree *Black Smoke Shenron emerged. *He split into the seven Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created by the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish of Oolong getting women's underwear. *Naturon Shenron was created from the wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims. *Nuova Shenron was created from King Piccolo's wish of eternal youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish of everyone forgetting Majin Buu's havoc on Earth. *Syn Shenron was created from Mr. Popo's wish of all of Frieza and his minions' victims on Namek to be revived. *After absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Families